creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Creatures Wiki:Tasks
There's always plenty to do at the Creatures Wiki! * *Fix some stubs ** ** * * *Fix inaccurate or untidy pages * * * * - someone probably linked to it from outside, so make a good first impression! Temporary This is sort of a global to-do list. Add things that you think would be a good idea but which you don't know enough to do/don't want to do right now, and if you finish something on it, take it off please. *Martinas Welt (link) and possibly her norn globes *There are a lot of red links over at C1 class numbers. Some of the things there are stuff everyone has, others are odd COBs. *AmberCreatures hosts a lot of cool COBs - would be nice if these were listed in its contents page (and maybe even filled in ;-). c3/Ds agent have been listed,as have updates and fixes,but all the pages need to be filled in. *Add more stuff to disease (see Talk:Disease) *Add articles for major chemicals (see C1 Chemical List and C3 Chemical List) -- poisons like heavy metals would be a nice place to start *Add screenshots for Category:Unofficial Metarooms (And fav places icons) *Add articles for some of the Creatures 3 ecology - plenty of references can be found in Category:Metarooms. (Gryph would like to add that she is, at the moment, working on this) Gryph! :- *Add The Evil Council (Net is already doing this, he is currently digging up important parts of EC history.) *Carrot needs more information on its Creatures 2 and 3 variants *Some interesting edash stuff here *Quirky Cookies needs a tutorial and a complete recipes list *Add in Creatures Adoptions *Add all lobes in the brain to the Category:Brain *Add agents from Twilight *Add details of COBs, breeds and the Sweet World from NornenMeister *Lots of C2 COBs at Creatures of Avalon in its COB finder *Go through the 2001 archives of Creature Creations and the back-news of Creatures Caves and turn the old news into history *Add Kanga Norn, Dog Norn by Studz, recently hosted by Alien's Creatures World *Add more German sites *Add details of Bio Storm's breeds at Cave of Creatures *Add COBs from The Norn Spectrum *Add things from Iggdrasil *Add Creatures Eier COBs and the El Dorado Norns there *Add COBs and agents from Mandy's Creatures *Add COBs and agents from Norns of Our Albia *Lots of well documented stuff available to add on Close Encounters of the Creatures Kind *Edit, and save without making any changes, but are not yet in the Stubs category *Add stuff about the C2toDS project found herewith some of the information from the Albia 2000 Developer's Forum (where it was discussed) here *Add information about the Norn breeds found here *Add the Egg Maker and DDNA-Bank from here (translation) *Liran's Creatures Site and Norntopia Lost and Mathis' und Klaas' Creatures Homepage * Add information from MadDoc's Creatures 1 Database (needs translating, but a good source of info) *Add information about all the agents found on this page. There aren't descriptions of many of the agents, so you may have to download them and do some research. (robertbrockuscpp is working on this, he already has a faint idea for one of the agents) *Add a list of agents available at the High Tech Hand and descriptions of what they do. *Add details on MNB's Creatures Mainframe *Add C2 ecology details from here. *Document an undocumented C3 CAOS command. *Help to improve our understanding of CAOS: CAOS tasks. Category:Community